Song of Diirgardain
by PrincessYumaigu37
Summary: Action and romance of two star crrossed lovers! A mysterous girl with mysterous powers falls into the land of Hyrule! will Link's adventures be changes for all Time! Please R&R!


Song of Diirgardain: Chapter Oe (1), A girl namedYugamy?

(A: you should otice that a key is missing from my computers key bored, please dissrigard ay errors, ty)

A loely girl sat in er frot yard, upo the front steps of her, ratty old, hourrse. Her ame was Yugami Reladoci, though her family's blood line was euro-mut, theyd givi there daughter a Japaese souding ame. Yugami was pleased with her ame eve if it didt make sese.

Yugai looked down at her tired, old shoes. Theyre black lobster had faded leaving them dull ad uiterestig musch like how Yumai felt abot herself She stood ad tured to walk ito her house. She left herself fall ito a daze while she slowly walked up the few steps to the door, thikig about a video game her parets had bought her last week Leged of Zelda: Twilght Pricess.

That thought I mid, Yagumi stood from her step and wlaked out the the middle of her frot yerd. She looked to the sky, wishing she could fight by Lik's side. "Just like Doorathei I that lame movy!" Yugami clicked the heals of her black shoes together three times

The suns light flared beaming gold rays down on Yumai, her shoes darkeed and bega to glow with a peircig darkess. Yugaim was blinded by the bright blidig glow she later woke to find herself in hirule field floating in that pond thing in the south. (AN: my daddy fixed my key bored compter yayness 3)

Chapter Two, the Land of high-rhuule

Yumai awoke with a jerk. The Krazy post man was poking her with a stic "HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU BUNNY EAR FEAK! YuGaim screamed to the bunnyeared freak of a man. WHY AM I HEER? She yelled annoyedly.

The Postman just continued poking at the girl, he didn't understand English. The girl was dressed strangely, completely in black, all mismatched in different stages of fading. Her black streaked green hair was darker yet from the water and her eyes glowed with an inner ferocity. Postman guessed the girl was about seventeen. She obviously wasn't from Hyrule, but any idiot could see that at a glance.

"HEY YOU! I TOLD TO STOP AND NOW DAMIT!!!!!!!11!!!!1!1!!!!" Yumaiguy then lost her voice from her constant emoscreaming..

Some time later Yugaim, through ways i'll leave my lovely readers to imagine, she made it to Link's house, there she sat in waiting in the dark basement room. Waiting to meet her true face to face.

Chapter Three, A love for all time forbinned

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You said you loved me forever and now and now Yous WHYYYYYYY!!!!" ; ; Meiyugaime cried!

"Uhh, who are you?" Link asked the crazed girl he'd found in his basement.

"I'm, how can you not remeber? I'm Yugami! You promised undying love to me when you slayed the evil Midna at the end of the game!"

"Yeah, what 'game' are you talking about?" Link said awkwardly "And who let you in my house?"

"It was the hourse!" Yugami proclaimed happily adding 'I have a bowl on my head!"

"What? And no, you don't." Link said, getting severly irritated.

Later Yugami awoke in a stream. This didn't seem odd to her because she was used to randomly waking up floating in water. She didn't know why but she'd always had an affinity with water elements being in water was calming. Though she did notice that she was wareing different clothes. But at least she still had her black magic shoes.

Yugami sat up quickly and shouted "your the OnE whO lost IT!"

Chapter Four, I've Run Out of Ideas

Once upon a story there was a plot hole. Its name was Bunny … and Tigra! The end. Now, back to our story.

"Yugami, you must travel to the highest peak of Snow Mountain (thing) and kill the icky snow woman. Take her soul, witch is really the fifth Fused Shadow. With this Fused Sadow, reassemble the Twilght Mirror, go into the Dark Relm and buy yourself some huge tracks of land. There you must harvest Dark Waffle Copters, a demonic plant. You must use the magic of your Dark Shoes. With this army of Freds, you must Martch on the Twilicastle. To the highest tower yee shall climbe and slay the vile Midna with this!"

"What? The curtains?" Yugami asked confused.

Chapter Five, A curse on aaaall your houses!

Realizing that she'd lost her favorite pants, she began screaming, again. But after a time, when no one came to her ade, she stood and walked out of the stream.

Yumaigu wlaked for several days, her unearthly endurance grantering her the ability to not tire. For she must jorny to claim the love of her live.

Away in Highrule castle, the EVIL Zelda sat upon her decortavely carved throne and cattled evily. Soon Hyrule would be hers! Oh wait, it already is! **Was!**

Something!

Back in Yugaimy land, she treded upon a mouse, which made a sick sqeek and it died. She stoped it to mush, imagining Zelda die horrible in similer fashon. "Someday!" She announced! "I will have my rhule over Highruler! Then you'll be the…one…" Ugly was suddenly distraced and wandered down a forest path.

CHAPERTER (iforgot) SIXiguess, WHY WON'T YOU JUST die?!

This righter leaves her audience to sloves the misery of this tale! In the End, Lick and Yuga…whatever live happier ever after and Zelda is crushed like a moose. THEEND!!!!

Or is it? Yes. Yes, it is. Please, oh god please make it stop!

Chapter Seven, Maybe we'll get to a plot this time

Yumaigu and Link strolled down a sunlit path in the castle's court yard. The birds chirped happily on this happy sunny shinny day. The birds were severly annoying. So Yumaigu ordered her king to make them leave. So Link shot them with his "magic" Gatling gun of "love"

The birds fell to their deaths and all was sielent, it began to rain on the castle and all was not sunny or shinny or happy ever again. For the dark reign of Princess Yumaigu had taken hold over Hyrule. So then, a new hero must rise to smite this evil….

Chapter Eight, Now we're getting to that song, I hope

In the land, across the sea and stars, sleeps undying power of the Occria. These gods once rules over a place call Ivalice, but they were outsted and sent adrift by some andventuring idiots. These idiots were Princess Yaigumei's next target. Or so she though!

Chapter Ten, Lalalalalala

"Battle stations!" Shouted the princess. She was in command of the emperiral highrule fleet of areships on there way to attack the evil light spirits that stood in her way! When suddenly a robot attack! Its smelled like old glue and limes.

Yugami woke in Zelda's bed. Big and fuffly, covered in pink sheets I keep meaning to have these dam things died. The princess thought to herself. Black would sute her best. Like the black reigns that now fell over highrule!!!

She thought that she should start her conquest of the zora soon, even if he though it was a bad idea. But to hell with him, the zora would be hers. SOoooooOoOOooOooo she though that the other him, Gananodorkwhatever would be her greatest allie in the coming battles and warthing. So to that end she contacted Him not him with her magical magic mirror of magic.

"Hello, you've reached the ethereal residence of Ganondorf Dragmire. I'm not in right now, please leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I'm not trying to take over Hyrule and/or kill Link." –BEEP-

"Yes? Hello? Gananbaby? Can you help me? You remeber me? I helped you slay Midna with the curtains! LISTEN TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!1111!1!1!11one!!1!1!!!" then she lost her voice again.

Yugami later awoke in lake highleela. Her hair had changed colors wo orange with black stripes, as per her miserious power that she herself was unawr of!!

"Oh deary me, what happened this time?"

Chapter Eleven, Temple of strikeout Time /strikeout Love!

"Oh that felt so good Lick" Yumagi said laugidly.

"Yes, massage is my specialty. They bougth Laughed.

"lol" Maiguyami said.

"Who are you?" Link said

"I'm you're father!"

"Huh?"

"Marry me lInk!"

"Ganon?!"

"Tingle?!!!!1!"

"Suddenly Yugami died, the end." Link said, with the Master Sword sheathed in Yugumei's chest.

Chapter Twelve, Something thing thing this doesn't make anying

Yugami's hand reached up and clutched the blade protruding from her chest. "You can't kill me that easily!" She pushed the Master Sword through her breast and stood up while ripping the sword through her back. She leveled the holy sword at Link.

"You can't use my sword!" Link screamed like a little girl!!

Mhuhahahahahahaha" Ymaiguy cattled/.

Sunddenly Link's foot fell off! OMG SHOES!!!!!

Yugami leaped forward, swinging her sword. she cut off links arm with a feel swoop. OW it yelled.

Haha you hurt got. Now I done. Then she dropped to the floor, dead. And tingle ae her bra in brain,


End file.
